100 Generations
by Topaz Twilights
Summary: This story is currently being rewritten. Chapters 2 through 5 are being edited and rewritten and I'll have the newer versions up ASAP.
1. Chapter 1

Fox Mulder sat cross-legged on the hard floor of the screened-in back porch, staring intently out into the night. A storm had moved in hours before, bringing with it a thick fog and a strong wind, both of which danced around the tree tops making them sway in time and cast out shadows which could play mind games on any observer. Three times he thought he'd seen something moving among the trees, but he'd dismissed it each time, telling himself that it was a rabbit, or a shadow, or even his imagination. Subconciously he promised himself that if he saw it again, he would take a blunt object, and investigate. But he tried to push it from his mind.

Turning his attention away from the storm, he glanced down at Scully, who had fallen asleep with her head in his lap. His legs had been asleep for a long time, and he groaned quietly, trying to adjust himself without waking her up. She'd come out onto the porch, looking quite stressed. Roman, their eighteen-month-old daughter, had been sick for a week. She'd had a high fever which came and went, an upset stomach which prevented her from eating almost anything without getting sick, and a horrible cough. As if getting her to eat and stop crying didn't take enough work, she also refused to fall asleep in her crib. And most nights she woke up screaming until someone picked her up, and lay her in between them in bed. Finally, Dana had gotten her to sleep, and managed to keep from waking her while placing her in the crib. IT had taken three consecutive readings of "Green Eggs and Ham" and two chapters from "A Little Princess", but it had worked. That was two hours before. It was a new record.

Mulder stretched his arms out, and sighed. He was feeling fidgety. Instead of popping his knuckles as he'd originally planned, he decided to play with the plain silver band on his right ring finger, twisting it around as fast as he could until it burned. Looking up and out the screen once more, he noticed a small shadow. One that seemed to mold into the big willow at the base of the trees. He leaned forward, and blinked several times, trying to determine where the shadow was coming from. He couldn't. Reluctantly, he lay one hand on Scully's shoulder, and brushed a lock of hair from her face with the other, before shaking her gently. She grunted, but didn't move. He tried again, harder this time, and she jumped awake, sitting up like a bolt oflightning. "Sorry," he said, stretching out his legs, "but I can't feel my legs anymore." "Oh! You could've woke me up sooner," she said, patting her hair down.

Mulder groaned, forcing his knees to bend, and standing up. He held out a hand for her and pulled her to her feet. "It's okay," he said, "I thought as long as Roman was finally sleeping, you should too"  
He tried to be casual, glancing past her into the trees.  
Scully stretched her legs, before taking a few steps closer to him and wrapping her arms around him, laying her head against his chest. "Ooh," he chirped, holding her close against him. Ignoring the thunder which managed to rattle the walls around them, he took her right hand into his, and kissed her knuckles, fingering the identical silver band which she wore on her ring finger.

The rings had been his idea. Just a few months before she became pregnant with Roman, he'd purchased the rings in town and presented them to her before bed, explaining that he wanted them to be connected without being like every other couple on earth. The silver was simply to oppose the traditional gold bands, and they wore them on their right hand to be contrary. But the meaning was the same. Mulder had always thought that marriage might not be enough, that it leads one to stay with another simply because they're bound together legally. And while he knew that was not the case with the two of them, he wanted them to always remember that they were together because they loved each other, and because they needed each other.

Scully smiled up at him, and lay her hand on his shoulder at the base of his neck. "Roman hasn't made any sound at all?" she asked. He shook his head. "Not a peep since you put her down." She sighed. "Thank God. I'm telling you, I'm beginning to think that you have some strange insomnia gene and now you've cursed her for life. If it hadn't been for that cough syrup I don't think she could've stopped coughing long enough to fall asleep, bless her heart. And her fever's been over one hundred all day. By the way, tomorrow night, you're on story duty. I think she likes the way you read it which is good because "  
Though she was still talking, her voice faded from his mind as he looked past her, through the screen, and into the woods. He was certain, that time, he'd seen someone walk past. He held a finger to her lips, to silence her.  
"What is it?" She asked, but he shook his head. "Shh", he insisted, quietly.

He stepped slowly to the door which led off the porch into the yard, picking up a base ball bat, which he'd conveniently lefy by the door days before. Scully stepped behind him, curiousity covering her features. "What?" As he inched the screen door open, he glanced back at her. "There's someone out in the trees." he said simply, and stepped out into the rain.

Propping the bat up on his shoulder, he trotted as quietly as possible to the edge of the trees, glancing back to make sure Scully hadn't followed. There was a large oak tree which was just big enough for him to hide behind, and ducking behind it, he adjusted the bat so that he could strike at a second's notice. Taking a deep breath, he jumped around to the back of the tree, raised the bat over his head to strike, and stopped. He stared down in confusion at a small boy, curled up in a fetal position at the base of the tree. 


	2. Chapter 2

Scully leaned against the kitchen counter, a coffee mug in her hands and a look of worry on her face. She'd been standing in that spot for nearly a half hour, sipping on her fourth cup of coffee, working on a great tired headache which seemed to only get worse with her growing curiousity. Mulder had taken the boy into the bathroom to clean him up, having to repeatedly promise that he meant no harm. The boy had obviously been through some sort of ordeal, though Scully thought getting him to open up anytime soon was a long shot, and it most likely wasn't happening. But she and Mulder seemed to quietly agree that taking the boy in to town was out. He was way too shaken up for them to thrust him into the arms of the local law enforcement and walk away. As she turned her cup up to finish off her coffee, Mulder stepped tiredly through the kitchen door and took a seat at the table, a deep sigh escaping him. "That boy...is a tough one." Scully re-filled her mug and sat it on the table in front of him, taking a seat in the chair to his right. She stared at him, questioningly. Sighing, Mulder took a quick sip of the coffee.  
"He's seven. His name is Billy Van de Camp. He says he doesn't know where he lives, or how he got out into the woods. But he begged me for the better part of five minutes not to take him in to town." He took another sip. "The kid is terrified of something. So terrified he can't even speak of what's got him so afraid. He kinda breaks your heart, really." Another sip.  
"Where is he?" Scully asked, glancing out the kitchen door. Mulder sighed, again. "He literally fell asleep standing up. He's in our bed right now"  
"In our bed"  
He nodded. Scully sighed, and lay her head down on the table. "I'm so tired." Mulder sat his mug down and reached out an arm for Scully, who scooted her chair so that he could wrap his arms around her. "I'm really worried about that boy," she said. "I can't really explain it, but I think I felt some sort of connection to him. Like maybe I've seen him before. But he can't live anywhere near here. Those woods are just too thick"  
"I know,"Mulder said, kissing the top of her head. "Let's just go get some sleep. We can figure something out in the morning." And with that, they left the room, flipping off lights as they went.

It was just after dawn when Scully woke up. She'd tried to sit up but failed, realizing that she was squished between Mulder and the back of the couch. Brilliant idea, she thought. They hadn't really had a choice last night, with the boy being asleep in their bed, and they didn't want to risk him waking up and getting spooked if they tried to move him to the couch. So they did all they could: sleep on the couch themselves. Or at least try. Scully noticed that in the end, Mulder ended up sleeping more soundly than she did. Of course, he didn't have someone crushing his lungs with their elbow either. So with wreckless abandon she set out trying to free herself from the confines of the overly squishy couch cushions and the jabby doom which was Mulder's shoulder blade. She succeeded, but only after accidentally jabbing him in the rib cage with her own elbow. He jumped awake and glared at her. She smiled, innocently. "You wanna let me out of this cushiony doom?" she asked, poking him again with her elbow. He groaned and rolled dramatically from the couch to the floor, and made no effort to get up. Scully snickered, simply stepping over him, and walking out of the room. As Scully walked down the hall to the bathroom, she thought she heard a voice drifting from the room at the end of the hall. Roman's room. For a split second, panic seized her. And as she ran down the hall she was prepared to take out whoever or whatever was in her daughter's room. But when she got there she stopped, surprised. Billy, the boy from the woods, sat in the floor in front of Roman's crib. Roman stood against the rail, looking over at Billy. Billy simply looked up at Scully. "She doesn't talk." He said simply. Scully took a few steps into the room and took Roman from the crib. Then she turned back to Billy. "Well, she does talk. But just not like we talk." Billy nodded. "She can't hear?" "That's right." Scully said, sitting down on the floor in front of the boy. He stared at Roman curiously. He smiled at her, and held up one hand to wave. Roman waved back. After a moment, Billy signed something that Scully didn't quite catch. "What...what did you say?" Billy smiled. "My name. Told her I was a friend." Scully was stunned. "You know sign language"  
The boy sat up straighter, looking proud. "I learned in school. Teddy Mitchell was deaf. We all knew it." Just then Scully heard Mulder shuffling around the kitchen. "Daaaana!" He yelled, sounding rather whiny. "We got anymore Cocoa Puffs?" Scully kissed Roman on the top of her head and sat her on the floor in front of Billy. "I'll be right back," she said, backing out of the room. When she got to the kitchen, Mulder tackled her, hugging her way too tight and kissing her. She shoved him away. For a moment, he almost looked hurt. Until he realized she had something to say. "You should see that, in there," she said, pointing back down the hallway. "Billy knows sign language. He's in there talking to Roman as if they've known each other all their lives." Mulder's eyes widened. "Really?" Scully nodded. "That's extraordinary. How does he know sign language?" "He said a kid in his class was deaf. Apparently they taught it to the children so they could communicate. But how weird is that? That he just happens to know sign language, and he can figure Roman out after having been here less than twelve hours." Mulder stepped away, pulling a cupboard open. "It is pretty strange," he said. "But you know what else is strange? How yesterday we had Cocoa Puffs to the end of the earth, but now, there's not a cocoa puff in sight. The very minute I decide I'd like some puffed balls of delicious cocoa, they disappear." Scully laughed out loud. "Right. I'm sure it has nothing to do with you eating more than half the box, just yesterday, and feeding the other half to Roman AND the cat." "I've never done anything so irresponsible and despicably selfless." he said, smiling. "But seriously. I need Cocoa Puffs. It's like a burning desire I can't explain"  
Scully simply smiled at him. He took a few steps toward her and wrapped his arms around her. Scully laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing his cheek. "You'll live without your damn Cocoa Puffs," she said, messing up his hair. Mulder scoffed. "You don't know that! You really don't. I could just die. You know, I could. I could die of cocoa deprivation and since you're a doctor and you knew my condition but left me to suffer anyway, I'm pretty sure that's manslaughter." Scully poked him in the gut and walked away. "Shut up, you drama queen." she said, starting back down the hallway. "Hey hey! IT's drama now, but I'm telling you. One day YOU'RE going to be the one in desperate need of a chocolate fix and I will look the other way. I will. And I won't even care. I'll look the other way and--" He stopped. Then he looked at her. "What was that?" She stared at him blankly. "It sounded like a thud." They were silent for a moment, listening. As Scully started back down the hall she stopped. Roman was crying. Not crying. Screaming. They both took off down the hallway. When they reached the room they both gasped in shock. Roman sat where Scully had left her, on the floor in front of Billy. Billy, however, was laying on the ground. His body convulsing violently. "He's having a seizure," Scully said, going to the boy's side. She held one of his hands in hers, and with her other hand she held his head still. Mulder picked up Roman and tried to calm her down. It seemed to him that the louder Roman screamed, the worse the boy convulsed. As if Roman had some strange sense of exactly what was happening to him. And she didn't like it. Holding his daughter tight, he walked out into the hallway, smoothing down her mussed hair, patting her back, trying desperately to calm her down. But still Roman screamed, looking over his shoulder into the room where Billy lay helpless on the floor. 


	3. Chapter 3

Scully came quickly down the hall, searching frantically for Mulder. She found him in the den, still clutching a screaming baby, pacing the floor. He noticed her and came to her side.  
"Is he okay?" he asked, adjusting his hold on Roman. Scully reached out to stroke Roman's hair and sighed.  
"No, he's not okay. He's unconcious. He needs a doctor"  
Mulder stared at her, blankly. "Um...Dana"  
"Yeah, I know," she said. "I am a doctor, but he needs a hospital"  
"No." He walked away and began pacing again. "No, see, I promised him"  
"Mulder," Scully interrupted. "I don't know what's wrong with him. If he doesn't get to a hospital, we're putting him in serious danger"  
Mulder sighed. "Well we can't just take him to any hospital. And we certainly can't"  
"Can't what"  
Roman screamed louder and he flinched. Scully sighed, and took her from him.  
"We need help"  
Roman quieted, resigning herself to quiet sobs. Scully felt increasingly worse hearing the scared cries of her daughter, and it occured to her that the need she felt to soothe Roman and protect her from whatever she was afraid of, was the same thing she felt when she saw Billy convulsing. Though she did fear for him and what might happen if they took him to the hospital, she feared even more what could happen if they didn't find out what was wrong. And that it would be their fault. Mulder was right. They DID need help. And she knew just who to call.  
"Monica"  
Mulder looked up. "What"  
"Monica and John." Scully said, rocking Roman.  
Mulder shook his head. Scully simply nodded.  
"I don't want to go back to that," Mulder said, raising his voice. "I mean, years ago I would've been all for it, but now...I don't... Roman doesn't need to be exposed to all that shit"  
Scully rolled her eyes. "Do you have any better ideas?" she asked, patting Roman's back.  
Mulder sighed. "No. Okay? No, I don't. But I thought we decided that we were done with all that. That the only way we could possibly have a normal life and a normal family was to leave all of that behind. We agreed"  
"Stop yelling at me!" She turned to leave the room in a huff. Mulder followed. "I know what we agreed, but we have to turn to someone"  
Mulder glared at her. "Look, we can "  
"No." Scully said, placing Roman in Mulder's arms and going back into the den. "I'm calling"  
Mulder sighed. Roman sniffled and placed a chubby hand on her father's face. She looked up at him with her bright blue eyes and he couldn't help but smile. "Come on, Princess." he said, pressing a kiss to her forehead and heading down the hall.  
-  
Billy woke up startled, and lay there staring quietly at the ceiling, listening to the silence that seemed to fill the house. He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned. As he sat up he noticed a man sitting in the floor, his back against the wall.  
"What happened?" Billy asked, catching Mulder off guard.  
Mulder climbed onto the bed and settled himself next to the boy on the bed. "Hey," he said, patting the boys arm. "Well, Dana could really explain that better than me. All I can say is you're sick"  
Billy stared at him. "I don't feel sick"  
Mulder started to speak, racking his brain for a way to explain seizures to a seven year old, when a knock came on the door. The door opened and Scully came through.  
"They're here." she said simply, placing Roman in his arms. He stared at her expectantly, and she groaned in disgust. "Go let them in"  
Still, he didn't move. "I need to talk to Billy," she said, her eyes telling him all he needed to know. Sighing, Mulder lifted Roman to his chest and left the room.

"Hi," Mulder said, faking a smile.  
"Hey!" Monica was smiling, genuinely, and when she reached out to hug him, he didn't have the heart to stop her.  
"John," Mulder said, after stepping away from Monica, and shaking Dogget's hand. Dogget nodded, smiling, he and Monica both casting curious glances at the child in his arms.  
"Oh!" Mulder lifted Roman up on his side so she could see their guests. "This is Roman." He signed to Roman "Say hello." and Roman waved. He saw Monica's face fall as she realized the child's handicap. Mulder just shook his head, reassuringly.  
"Don't. With the feeling bad. It's okay. She's caught on to the sign language better than they say she should've for her age. We've got an appointment to pick up her new hearing aid soon. Besides, there's some new miracle surgery the can do, but her doctor wants to wait until she's five"  
Monica nodded, and forced a smile. Mulder's forced optimism was enough for her, because she knew that she was just sick of seeing things go wrong for two people who deserved happiness as much as Mulder and Scully did.  
Mulder placed a kiss on his daughter's forehead. "We're okay." he said, smiling. Roman saw his smile and giggled in response, which caused smiles to cross both John and Monica's faces.  
"Oh, come on inside," Mulder said, motioning them into the living room. "Scully's in the bedroom, down the hall, last door on the right if you want to go find her, Monica"  
"Oh. Okay." And she went down the hall and disappeared, leaving Mulder and Dogget alone on the couch in an awkward silence.  
Mulder wanted to grumble and swear, but he bit his tongue. It wasn't that he didn't like John and Monica, because he knew that he and Scully never would have made it without their help, but he didn't really know what he was supposed to say to them. So instead of making awkward, half-hearted small talk, he turned his attention to his daughter, who was bouncing excitedly in his lap.  
Roman held up her hands and wiggled her fingers. Mulder did the same. She put her hands on her head and opened her mouth. So did her father. Roman giggled again and leaned forward to kiss his cheeck, then she covered her eyes with her hands.  
"She's adorable," John said, still smiling.  
"Oh." Mulder sounded surprised, as if he'd forgotten John was there. "Thanks. Yeah, she's beautiful"  
Roman peeked out at John through her fingers. John waved and she giggled, turning her face away.  
"I don't want to sound rude, but can I ask you something"  
Mulder looked up at him and nodded.  
"What happened? I mean, was she born -- "  
"Yeah," Mulder interrupted. "Birth defect"  
John nodded. He'd been afraid to ask and didn't want to offend anyone, but he'd been genuinely curious.  
He heard Mulder sigh. "It sucks"  
When John looked up he noticed the adoring way Mulder smoothed the young girl's hair down, and the glow in his eyes he seemed to get simply from looking at her.  
"See, she was our miracle. You know, Dana wasn't supposed to be able to have kids. Not after..." he paused, and looked at the ground, wincing at the thought. "Not after William," he finished, clearing his throat. "Not even William. She wasn't supposed to be able to have children, ever. But, um, she heard about this procedure. It was risky, but she was willing to, well, risk it"  
John sat quietly, listening. But after a moment of silence, he piped up. "What was the procedure"  
"Ovary transplant. It had only been successfully performed on three times. But she didn't care. They told us that if it worked there were some things that could be wrong with the baby. But she wouldn't hear it. She just wanted a baby." Mulder smiled to himself. "We're always just trying to be optimistic," he continued. "One day, Roman WILL hear"  
John smiled at him. A sincere smile. "I'm happy for you," he said, and Mulder looked up at him. "I'm happy for you two, that you finally have some happiness. You deserve it"  
For a moment, something passed between them; a silent respect.  
Just then, Roman began to scream as she had before. Mulder clutched her to his chest and dashed down the hallway, followed by a confused Dogget. When they reached the bedroom the found Billy, convulsing as he had before, Scully and Monica by his side. Mulder saw suspicious tears in Scully's eyes as she cast a worried glance at him, holding tightly Billy's hand. 


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Okay, seriously, this might be bad. While I was writing it I seemed to forget that in fact there is not a video camera inside my head recording all the awesome thoughts that I have, and therefore there's no way this sounds as awesome as it did in my head. But I gave it a shot. Sorry it's so short. chapter 5 follows soon.

Dedication: Yeah, it only just crossed my mind to dedicate this. But I'm dedicating it to my best friend Jecca, who really has more faith in my writing than I do, and who swears that it's the best, even when I think it's not. 

Billy felt numb all over. There was a pressure in his head and he could feel his own pulse, hear his own heart beating. He wasn't sure if his eyes were open or closed, and he seemed to be floating. The air around him was thick but cold, and though he turned his head from side to side, the darkness never ceased. Just as he was teetering on the edge of panic, he blinked, and saw a strange image which seemed to grow larger until he could make out certain objects. It was like a television in his mind.

That's when it started, with a bright flash and a gust of wind, and he felt a hand close over his own but when he looked down he saw nothing, quite literally. His breath catching, he tried to focus on the images which danced across his sub-concious. the images confused him, though he recognized faces. A young, red-headed woman, a young dark haired man. The images passed quicker and the man and woman changed, in different ways. And the images kept going; slow dancing, baseball lesson and lots and lots of driving. Stolen glances across crowded as well as empty rooms, gentle smiles, a quick brush of hands, silent swooning on the couch, intentionally lingering hands, emotional embrace, a bright light, then empty dark again.

Billy felt a knot in his chest as he helplessly watched on. That smiling red-head and a tiny baby boy, both in the arms of that smiling dark haired man, a kiss. Then he was gone. Billy saw the red head, overcome wtih tears, though he couldn't tell if she was happy or sad. The images went so fast. He never even saw the dark haired man and the red head reunite by the road side. He zipped past it, to that dark hotel room on a rainy night. Then from there to a hospital, another baby, this time a girl. More smiles, more tears. Then he saw himself being carried in from the storm, convulsing helplessly in the arms of the red head who was crying for him. His mother? No, his mother was dead.

Then his eyes snapped open and he heard a strangled sob escape his throat and he felt two arms around him, rocking him gently. And though he wasn't sure why, all he could do was cry. 


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Okay, so maybe some of you are thinking "Wow, this kid's pretty articulate for a seven year old." Right? You would be correct. I have no shame. I admit it, I can't really write a seven year old who's this important to plot without making him seem just a little too Einstein. so that's what we're going with. This kid? Genius. XD Because that explains his being able to talk so well and understand everything better than he actually should be able to. X And I promise, soon, Dogget and Reyes will become a bit more important. But not TOO important. I bet some of you are also thinking "YEAH RIGHT! Like they'd stand there through all that drama and not say a word!" Well, they would! O At least in this story anyway. In this story, they know their place. They are BELOW Mulder and Scully, as it should be, and they know and accept it. XD Which is smart. It makes me like them more. Anywho, I'm gonna shut up and get on with it. ------------------------------------------------------------------

The room was completely quiet except for Roman's terrified screams and the quiet sobs Billy made as he clutched at Scully, who simply rocked him, casting the occassional worried glance back at Mulder. Agents Doggett and Reyes stood silently unsure what they were expected to do. It was an awkward silence unlike any the four of them had shared before.

Billy was trembling all over. He could feel his heartbeat in his head, pounding hard and fast and louder than ever. He often had the feeling that he was trapped in a storm inside his own head. The lightning would dim and the thunder would quiet itself. But the wind and rain refused to stop, so that no matter how happy he was, no matter how clear the sky, he always felt a hint of sadness, like something was missing. Even at his incredibly young age, he felt that he had a broader grasp of life and reality than most adults, and he knew that caring, loving people were few and far between. So he decided to let them help him,before it was too late.

"My parents are dead," he said, hearing the echo of his own small voice and wondering if anyone in the universe could hear him. He could tell by the look on Dana's face that she was listening, and was ready to help him. So he went on. "There were men. They had guns. They came into our house, yelling. They shot my foster sisters in the living room, my mom in the kitchen. I was in the den with my dad and he was scared. He said he was scared for me. He helped me climb out the window and he told me to run. Don't look back, no matter what I hear. So I did. I ran as fast as I could." The boy sighed and closed his eyes, wincing. "When I was running I heard them behind me, telling me to stop. One of them tried to shoot me. I guess I ran a lot faster than they did, because after a while I couldn't hear them anymore. But I didn't stop, because I was afraid that they'd find me. So I ran until my head hurt and I couldn't feel my legs. But I tripped and hit my head on something. I think it was a tree. Then when I woke up, I was here."

Mulder walked to the bedside, rocking Roman, and sat down next to Scully. "Do you know who these men were? What they wanted?" he asked.  
Billy nodded. "They wanted me"  
Scully reached out gently and smoothed the boys hair down. "Why do they want you?"

Billy sat up and crossed his legs, one hand on each knee. "I can see things"  
Mulder leaned forward, intrigued. "What things?" he asked, handing Roman off to Scully, who seemed more worried than anything.  
"I see..." Billy closed his eyes, and thought a moment. "I see things that happened a long time ago." His eyes drifted to Scully, and he pointed with a single finger. "To you."

Everyone looked at Scully, who didn't seem very curious. In fact, she had that skeptical look on her face. But she decided that in her past experience, children didn't often make up such things. So she decided to hear him out. "What have you seen?" she asked, avoiding eye contact with all the others in the room. She didn't expect Billy to have a ready and accurate answer, but when he spoke she was in such shock she thought she'd stop breathing.

"You used to have another baby," he said, getting a far off look in his eyes. "A boy." Mulder gasped, glancing over at Scully. She didn't seem to be affected, and he was surprised. At least until he saw a single tear sliding down her cheek. He took Roman from her and turned to Monica, who nodded and carried the baby from the room. John followed, leaving Mulder and Scully alone with the boy.

"How do you know that?" Mulder asked, slipping an arm around Scully's waist and giving her a squeeze.  
"I saw it." Billy said. "Everything was dark and I couldn't move, but I felt you holding my hand. Then I started seeing all these pictures that went by really fast. It was like a movie." He stared at Mulder. "You were in a lot of them"  
Mulder nodded, glancing back at Scully, who hadn't made a sound. After a moment, Billy sighed and rubbed his eyes.  
"My head hurts. I think I'd like to take a nap"  
"Oh. Okay, yeah." Mulder said, standing up and tugging Scully to her feet. Billy lay down, burying his face in a pillow.

Mulder and Scully were silent until they got to the den. He eyed her suspiciously, wondering when she was going to speak. She didn't, only sniffled quietly and stared at the floor. Mulder reached out with one hand and cupped her chin, lifting her head until he could see her eyes. They were filled with tears and as she looked up into his eyes she lost control and began to sob. Without a word he took her into his arms and held her against his chest.  
"How could he know that?" she asked, through her tears. "How could he possibly know that"  
Mulder didn't answer. He only held her tighter. 


End file.
